M10 - What Became of Bon
The ship that weathered the torture of the elements to bring everyone here has definitely seen better days, but all aboard appear to be safe and sound! ...Outside of potentially feeling terribly ill and being soaked to the bone. Filing everyone off the battered boat, Bon moves ahead to address the Aetherians before the base of some very tall and intimidating looking cliffs. : Here we are at the cliffs - and right on schedule too. Welcome to Sazanami, glad you all survived the trip. : Blech… ugh, I think I’m gonna -- : Ah-ah, if you’re going to hurl, do it over there, kid. : Now, where are those friends of mine? They should be waiting around here… oh, there they are. An angry squeak announces a Surskit and Venonat before they emerge from a nearby patch of tall reeds growing near the base of the cliffs. : What the HECK, Bon-san?! Why’d you compromise our positions like that?! : Yes, that was not very nice. : Nice to see you too, ladies. Kid, if you’re done heaving over there, I’d like to introduce you to Sonoda Kyo and Aoi, sisters who work at the farm on top of the cliff here. : Hello. I am Prince Nicholas of -- : Of Aether, yes, we know. : And it is great to meet you! Come, let us head to the farm. We have got a while to go, so we had better start. : … alright. But, um, how are we going to get up there? That cliff is huge! : Do not worry, there is a path built into the side of the cliff. : Really? : Yeah. Just squint, real hard, and you’ll see it. : We’d better hurry, before anyone spots us. The frog starts with sure steps towards the cliff, and Nicholas lifts a brow in curiosity before following, the bug sisters as his side. As they reach the cliff-face, he’s able to see the narrow rock path zigzagging towards the peak, and he whistles low under his breath. : Wow, that’s impressive! Who built this path? : Our ancestors, long ago. They built it as a quick route down to the beach for quick es -- : Es-Establishing of trade routes… is that not correct, sister? : Ah, yeah, right. It’s a lot easier to bring produce and grain to merchant ships down the cliff to the beach than it is to go the long way around. : Enough with the history lesson; we’ve got present troubles to deal with now. : Like what? We arrived in Sazanami safely, despite the “death vortexes” - what is there left to fear? : Soldiers. Lots and lots of soldiers. And they will not be happy that we landed on shore undetected. : Bon-san is right. The patrols will be all over the countryside, looking for outsiders… especially since others from your country have already been captured. : What?! When? Where? : A-And my father… was he also -- ? : No, he hasn’t. From what we can tell, he’s not even in Sazanami yet. : That’s a relief… : But what about the others? We should do something! : Only if you want to get captured. The best thing for us to do is head for the rendezvous point your father told the others about. Hopefully they’ve figured out how to escape by then, and it will be a happy reunion for all. : Alright… so, how do we get to the rendezvous point? : Leave that to us, ouji-san. We can arrange for you and the rest of your citizens to dress as farmers and come with us to deliver rice to town. : Once we’re in the town, we can point you in the direction of the guild headquarters - where that great big owl lives. Just be incognito and you shouldn’t be caught. : And don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step of the way, kid. So long as you stick with me, we’ll get to the headquarters in one piece. : … and Father will be waiting for us there… : Okay, sounds like a plan. Let’s get going. 'MISSION OBJECTIVE:' Head to the rendezvous point by the guild headquarters and meet up with Alaric and (hopefully) the other group members. The guild headquarters is in Yagami’s house (in the center of the town by the harbor), and he will be expecting you, ready to welcome you with open wings. To get there undetected is the main priority - and luckily, you have Bon and his farming friends to help. First, head to the rice field farm on top of the cliff, after climbing the rocky path; there, you will receive some farmer outfits from the workers. (Note: they are all Bug-types). Make sure your character is wearing these outfits at all times, since being seen by a guard without one will result in your capture. Then, Bon, Aoi and Kyo will lead you (and Prince Nicholas) to the town, under the pretense of helping them deliver some rice to market. You will accompany them in a train of wagons, passing through several guard checks. No sudden movements or suspicious behavior; otherwise, the guards will notice and (you guessed it) end up putting you in chains. As you’re going through the guard checks, you might hear some gossip about the other warlords of Sazanami... This could be good intel for the future, especially since your original goal is patch up relationships between them. (See references on Aoi and Kyo below for more information. Your character can hear and/or discover the gossip described in any fashion you choose.) Aoi & Kyo - The Sister Farmers Once in the town, Aoi and Kyo will depart with the wagons for the market while Bon takes you to Yagami’s house and the headquarters. Show your character arriving - but go no further, as Part 3 will pick up from there. Bon has updated his map to give a general idea of the path you'll be traveling to reach Yagami. You can find it here! PART 2 WILL BE ACTIVE UNTIL: :star: July 30th, 5:59pm EST. Don’t forget, this mission is only available if you chose Bon’s path for Part 1! Happy sneaking, everyone! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:M10